disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Goo
Goo is a special feature in Disney Infinity, and is featured prominently in the Toy Story in Space Play Set. It is a special alien substance that can cause things to change size, and is found on the Alien Planet. Effects There are two types of goo. Green colored goo causes the things that touch it to temporarily grow significantly larger, while purple colored goo causes things to temporarily shrink to the same degree that the green goo makes things grow. Standing in one color of goo while still under the effects of the other will revert the effect, before performing its normal effect. Touching a vehicle with green goo causes it to grow monster truck wheels. A character touched by green goo receives enhanced strength, and can break through walls they could otherwise not, and lift enemies they otherwise could not. A player touched by purple goo has the advantage of reduced size, and can fit through smaller spaces than they usually could. Toy Story in Space Play Set When Woody, Buzz and Jessie first arrive on the Alien Planet, the planet's native Aliens are under attack by an erupting Goo Volcano. The player's first task is to activate the Shield Tower to protect the Aliens. When the volcano begins to create earthquakes and large potholes, Hamm decides to investigate. Closer to the volcano, he finds an enormous quantity of a mysterious gooey substance, and begins to investigate its effects. He and the player discover its power to change the size of objects. Eventually, he leads the player inside the volcano, where so much pressure has built up that the volcano is nearly ready to explode. After the player breaks some of its supports, the volcano collapses, and the goo flows out from its sides and into some of the craters in the Alien's town, granting the player access to it from then on. Use of the goo is required to collect several collectibles. Sometimes, the player must shrink in order to fit through tiny cracks; at other times, the player must grow larger in order to gain more power to be able to smash open large rock cave walls. There are two tools available for purchase from the play set's Toy Store, the Goo Grower and the Goo Shrinker; as well as an enemy, the Goo Bot, that uses goo as a weapon against the player. Objects Containing Goo There are many objects in Disney Infinity that come with goo. The toys that utilize it are as follows: *Goo Bot *Goo Grower *Goo Shrinker *Goo Volcano *Grow Panel *Shrink Panel In the Toy Story in Space Play Set, there are also special green and purple goo fruits, grown by the Toy Story Tree and Large Toy Story Tree. When a fruit is thrown at an object, it will cause the object it hits to change size in accordance with its color. These fruits do not appear on the trees in the Toy Box mode. ''Disney Infinity 2.0 and Disney Infinity 3.0 Because the game's creators did not have enough time before the game's release to resize every character, goo was cut from ''Disney Infinity 2.0 and Disney Infinity 3.0.Disney Infinity Twitter (12:58 PM - 23 Sep 2014 Tweet)Disney Infinity Twitter (9:46 AM - 5 Oct 2014 Tweet) As a result, almost every toy that uses the goo was cut from the game as well. The Goo Volcano is the only one that made a return appearance, but all of the goo was removed from it, leaving now empty flat craters. The effects of the green goo and the pink goo on a vehicle can be replicated with the Monster Truck Wheel Panel. Trivia *When a player has been shrunk by purple goo, their voice becomes higher and squeaky. **In like manner, when a player has been affected by green goo, their voice becomes deeper and more intimidating. *At one phase in Disney Infinity's design, there were supposed to be small, green legless creatures that would hop around the Toy Story in Space Play Set and fire balls of green goo at the player to make it harder for them to perform their tasks. The creatures can be seen in concept art, but do not appear in the final game. Gallery ToyStoryInSpace2.jpg|Jessie holding a goo fruit. A Large Toy Story Tree growing the goo can be seen in the background. GrowToy.jpg|Mr. Incredible using the Grow Panel. Tumblr inline mrnaqqUbkc1qz4rgp.gif|Mike using a Goo Shrinker against Zurgbots. File:Infinity Machine - Tow Mater, Davy Jones, Goo Grower File:Infinity Machine - Sulley, Vanellope, Shrinking Goo Gun References Category:Objects Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity 1.0